


Stranded

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Engine troubles, you say?.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Nanda: "Daniel/Paul stranded and/or stuck together somewhere (anywhere!) would make me jump for joy."

Paul was on the phone, being diplomatically polite. "...Delayed? Uh-huh. Yeah... Engine troubles, you say?... Yeah, okay. No, I understand. Mm-hmm. What? Up to _how_ long, did you say?" He glanced at Daniel, who rolled his eyes. "A day? Maybe longer?" Paul gave a long-suffering sigh, meant to indicate to the person on the other end of the phone that he Was Not Happy But Wouldn't Say So Out Loud. "Okay, yeah. You'll call me on... Yeah, that's the one. Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

Paul dropped the phone, and Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Problem?"

Paul's face was deliberately expressionless. "Oh yeah. They say we may be stuck here for a day, maybe more."

Daniel leaned back. "Oh, well that's just too bad."

There was silence between them for a moment. Then Daniel gave a small, delighted guffaw.

"No, I can't keep a straight face. A day, maybe more - are you _sure_?"

Paul stretched out on the sunlounger, and let the broad grin he'd been suppressing spread languidly across his face. "Oh yeeeeeeeeah. Engine problems. Big, terrible engine problems."

Daniel looked concerned for a moment, taking a swift sip of his ludicrous pineapple-umbrella-straws drink. "You sure they won't find us another flight?"

Paul shrugged, and reached for the suntan lotion. He'd need a top-up if they were going to stay here longer. And he wasn't planning on moving for anything under the sun. He glanced at the toned, topless form of Dr Daniel Jackson from under his sunglasses. Well, maybe for one thing, he could be persuaded... "There aren't any other flights." He waved a lotion-covered hand, wondering when he'd last felt this relaxed. "That was it. And it's gone kablooey."

Daniel relaxed at last, and grabbed the suntan lotion from Paul's hand. "Here. Turn around." As he rubbed the lotion into Paul's back, he spoke, and Paul could hear the smirk in his voice. "Jack is gonna be spitting nails. He thought he was so clever, getting himself and Sam out of this little diplomatic jaunt by cooking up that phoney report writing seminar that they just _had_ to go on. Right about now, they're probably learning all about the value of good margin spacing." Daniel chuckled. Evilly.

"Karmic reward," said Paul, piously, squirming under Daniel's firm hands. "Man, that feels good."

"I'm so going to rub this in, when I get back," said Daniel, smugly. "I'm going to tell Jack all about the two-day refuelling stopover in the Bahamas. And however many extra days we get to work on our tans whilst they fix the plane. Serves him right."

Paul peered around. " _All_ about the stopover?" he queried.

Daniel hadn't tanned enough yet for his blush to be hidden. "Okay, not all of it," he conceded. He gave Paul a small, conspiratorial grin, and then a quick, daring kiss to the side of Paul's neck. Paul hmm'd in pleasure, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in the sun.

"God I love being a diplomat!" said Paul Davis, with absolute sincerity.

\---

END.


End file.
